Surprise
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: "Shit," she heard Emma mutter. "Okay, seal it back up and just… forget you saw it. All of it." Snow heard Regina ask Emma what was going on. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Emma answered. "I didn't think it would arrive till tomorrow when we were back in town."


_Brief notes before you begin: Regina and Emma are in a relationship but no one else knows. To everyone else, they're just getting along pretty well for Henry._

_Prompt: Something unexpected comes out of doing a favor..._

* * *

When Snow White was asked to do a favor for _Regina_, she didn't know what to think. Had her former stepmother finally forgiven her?

All thoughts of forgiveness ended when Regina quipped, "I assume the task won't be too difficult for you to do. I would normally ask someone else, but it seems all my other options have elected to not aid me because of my past actions. You always seemed like the type to foolishly forgive, so it appears I am stuck with you. Call me with any questions you may have."

With that, Regina handed Snow White the key to her house, warning her not to go anywhere but the rooms she had pointed out, and had then disappeared on her weekend trip with Henry and Emma to Portland, where they were looking at a college for Henry. That left Snow White in possession of the key to Regina Mills' house, where she was to go and water her plants twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening, and transfer Regina's mail from her mailbox to the kitchen counter, throwing out anything that was obviously junk.

It seemed like a simple enough task.

When she was done with her work day, she texted David to let him know where she was going before setting out to the mansion on Mifflin Street. She picked out a few envelopes from the mailbox and headed towards the house. She noticed a rather large package on the porch, and she picked it up as well when she unlocked the door, bringing everything into the kitchen. She watered the plants first, and then, one by one, she went through the stack of mail.

_Bill. Bill. Bank statement. Junk. Bill. Junk. _

Once she threw out the junk mail, she peered at the box. It was unmarked except for the shipping address. Regina hadn't mentioned she was expecting a package to arrive. Remembering Regina's advice to call her, Snow pulled out her cellphone and dialed.

"Day 1 and you already don't know what to do, Snow?" the sarcastic voice greeted.

Snow refrained from rolling her eyes. "Were you expecting a package to arrive?"

There was a pause on the other end. "No," Regina answered in a confused tone. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say," Snow answered as she looked at the few words written on the box.

"Well then open it. It's probably…" Regina trailed off. "Actually I have no idea what it could be. If anything, it's the latest prank from a teenager— better it gets you and not me," she said with an almost smug tone. "There are scissors in the drawer next to the sink— hold on." Snow could hear Regina relaying the information of the box to someone, whom Snow assumed was Emma. She took the time to find the scissors and then began cutting away at the tape sealing the box the shut.

She nearly dropped the phone when she saw what was inside. "Uh… Regina…" she said.

She heard a squeal in the background of the other end of the phone, and rustling as Regina's phone was moved. "Snow!" Emma's voice shouted into the phone. "Whatever you do, don't open the package!"

"Too late," Snow answered quietly.

"Shit," she heard Emma mutter. "Okay, seal it back up and just… forget you saw it. All of it." Snow heard Regina ask Emma what was going on. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Emma answered. "I didn't think it would arrive till tomorrow when we were back in town."

It was then that Snow realized something. "Emma… this package is from _you_?" She felt anger flare up in her. "What was going through your mind when you sent this package _here_ of all places?"

Emma sighed into the phone. "Snow, I don't want to explain my sex life to you. You're my mom, I'm over 30 years old, I think some things can be kept secret."

"_Sex life_? You mean you and Regina—" Snow stopped, finally processing the extent of the situation. "You're having _sex _with _Regina_?"

Emma was silent for a minute. "Uh… yeah, we're kind of… in a relationship. Surprise!" she said meekly. "Look, we were going to tell you, it just never really came up, and—"

"I don't believe this," Snow said defiantly, slamming the box shut. "I don't— _why_? Why her of all people?" She stopped, slamming the scissors down and grabbing her stuff. "You know what? I don't care. I'm just going to leave and we are going to have a _long_ talk about this when you get back." She marched out the door and nearly slammed it behind her, locking it with the key. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend." She hung up without waiting for Emma to answer and drove back to her home, seething the entire way.

"Hey, honey!" David greeted as she walked through the door. He noticed her sullen expression. "Everything okay? Did something happen on your way to Regina's?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, feeling queasy at the thought of her daughter using the objects in the box on Regina… or worse… Regina using them on Emma.

David glanced away, feeling uncomfortable by her withdrawal. He suddenly lit up. "Oh, hey! I got a little surprise for you…"

Snow whirled around. "I don't _want_ a surprise!" she shouted.

David jumped back at her angry tone. "I'm— I'm sorry. Snow, what's wrong?"

"I hate surprises," she said, sitting down on their bed and curling her legs up to her chest.

The bed sank a little as David sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Do you want anything?"

Snow dug into her pocket and handed him the keys to Regina's mansion. "I want you to get Regina's mail tomorrow."


End file.
